Caelynn Amakiir
Player Name Sarah Duncan Race/Alignment Wood Elf Ranger, Chaotic Good Backstory - My Notes Caelynn is seeking a lost contact, Varis. He may or may not be alive, but the elf druid has been seen around Greenest and Caelynn pursues this information. Will she be successful? Backstory - Player Generated Caelynn grew up in a small Elvin village in the Wood of the Sharp Teeth. She spent her childhood playing in the forest - the trees and small forest creatures her playmates. There were other children in the village, but she was more comfortable being by herself in the woods She loved the forest, but she also dreamed of seeing what lay beyond the trees. She had heard talk of mountains so high that snow stayed all summer long and water so vast that one could not see the other side. One day, she ran into an elf druid by the name of Varis when she wandered a little too far into the woods. Varis shared her love of the forest and the creatures that lived there, so Caelynn began going to see Varis often. Varis taught Caelynn how to care for the various plants that grew in the forest, and how to hunt and forage for food, while instilling in her a deep respect for the natural world around them. During this time, Caelynn was also learning how to fight so she could defend the forest from the roving bands of orcs and goblins that often came through. As Caelynn grew older, she would listen as her parents whispered with the other adults from village about how the bands of orcs and goblins were becoming larger, stronger, and more frequent. The forest was becoming a more dangerous place, and it seemed like Caelynn's home was being threatened. Just before Caelynn reached adulthood, Varis mysteriously disappeared, leaving only a short note behind. In it, Varis spoke vaguely about dangers that were coming and said that he was off to see if he could learn more. Caelynn waited a dozen years before realizing that it was possible Varis would not be returning. As she was now an adult, and a proficient ranger, Caelynn decided it was time to leave the relative safety of the village and fulfill her dream of seeing the rest of the world. She hoped that in her travels she would be able to discover the fate of her friend Varis, and learn more about the threat that have driven him to leave her beloved forest. She said goodbye to her parents, and set off for the lands that lay beyond the trees. Since leaving her home, Caelynn has spent her time wandering the countryside, killing small bands of orcs or goblins, and working as a guide for small groups of travelers. She has not yet given up hope that Varis is still alive, and hopes to find him soon. Caelynn is heading to Greenest to meet a contact that may have information about the mysterious disappearance of Varis... Tie-ins Varis is nowhere to be found in Greenest, and the lead seems to be cold. Perhaps Ereven knows him, and can point the way. Varis will reappear in a side-adventure around the wagon train. Caelynn's contact in Greenest is the innkeeper, whose name she does not know. The innkeeper will have been killed, but has left a letter for Caelynn telling her that Varis now lives in Elturel, though he is not what he once was...